An example of a puncture repair kit for repairing a puncture as an emergency procedure is the following Patent Document 1. Into a puncture tire, puncture-sealing agent and compressed air are injected in succession, and the punctured tire is pumped up; and in this state, owing to roll the tire, the puncture-sealing agent covers a whole circumference of a cavity surface of the tire so as to seal the puncture hole as the emergency procedure.
As shown in FIG. 16, such a repairing kit comprises a compressor device (a) and a bottle unit (d). The bottle unit (d) comprises a bottle container (b) enclosing puncture-sealing agent and a cap (c) attached to an opening of this bottle container (b). The cap (c) comprises an air intake port c1 to intake the compressed air from the compressed air discharge port into the bottle container (b), and a sealing agent/compressed air removal port c2 to remove in succession the puncture-sealing agent and the compressed air from the bottle container (b) by sending this compressed air. The air intake port c1 is connected with an air supply hose e1 from the compressor device (a). The sealing agent/compressed air removal port c2 is connected with a second end of a feeding hose e2 of which first end is connected with the air valve of the tire T.
This repair kit comprises two hoses e1, e2, so that the horses are apt to be piped in the wrong. Because of poor stability of a bottle unit (d), there is a problem that the bottle unit (d) falls down while at work, and necessary quantity of puncture-sealing agent cannot be injected in the punctured tire.
Upon this, the present inventor proposed a structure of the air intake port c1 of the bottle unit (d) to connect directly to the compressor device (a). Hence, the bottle unit (d) and the compressor device (a) are integrally formed, and its center of gravity is low so as to increase the stability and to prevent the falling of the bottle unit. Moreover, as the hose e1 for air intaking is not required, there is no possibility of wrong piping. FIG. 15 (A) is a conceptual diagram showing a part of an inside structure of this case. In FIG. 15 (A), a drawing symbol (f) is a pump chamber to generate compressed air; a drawing symbol (g) is its piston; a drawing symbol (h) is a relief valve; a drawing symbol (i) is a manometer; a drawing symbol (j) is a one-way valve to prevent the puncture-sealing agent from flowing back from the bottle container (b) toward the compressor device (a); and a drawing symbol (k) is a passage from the discharge port fl of the pump chamber (f) to the one-way valve (j).
However, when connecting the bottle unit (d) with the compressor device (a) directly, as shown in FIG. 15 (B) for example, the inventor found that there was a large variance D between a pressure Pi displayed on the manometer (i) of the compressor device (a) and an actual internal pressure Pt of the tire T filled up by this compressed air. So, there was a problem that the actual tire internal pressure Pt was higher than the pressure Pi displayed on the manometer (i) by about 90 kPa, for example, when leaving the compressor device (a) on and pumping up a puncture repaired tire up to a relief pressure of the relief valve (h). At this time, there was no safety hazard because the tire did not get any pressure beyond the ability of the compressor device (a), but it might give a user a sense of uncertainty and unease.
The inventor studied about the source of trouble of the variance D and found the following sources:
(a.) A pressure fluctuation of the compressed air caused by reciprocatory motion of the piston (g);
(b.) The one-way valve (j) to prevent the puncture-sealing agent from flowing back from the bottle container (b) toward the compressor device (a); and
(c.) A decrease in volume of the passage (K) owing to the direct connection.
That is to say, the decrease in volume of the passage (K) caused a large pressure fluctuation of the compressed air in this passage (K). And, since the one-way valve (j) was provided, a higher compressed air pressure than the relief pressure of the large pressure fluctuation flew into the tire through the one-way valve (j). However, the manometer (i) displayed the lower compressed air pressure of in the large pressure fluctuation, so that it was thought that the variance D generated. Therefore, preventing a pressure fluctuation width of the compressed air in the passage (K) as small as possible was required for the reduction of the variance D. Incidentally, there was not such a variance D when forming no one-way valve (j); however, in the case of the direct connection, the puncture-sealing agent flows back from the bottle container (b) since the passage (K) was short, and the compressor device (a) might be possibly damaged.
Patent Document 1: Japanese unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-108215.